


Daze Off

by animalnitrate (allsmilesoverhere)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Day Off, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/animalnitrate
Summary: Youngjae likes to spend his free time doing nothing
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 19





	Daze Off

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmm no thoughts head empty, enjoy

For the first time in weeks, Youngjae wakes up when his body is ready. He didn’t startle awake by his phone alarm, and for a second, feels like he has made a terrible mistake, why did nobody come wake him up in a panic? But then he remembers, it’s because he has nothing to do. 

Sighing as he stretches slightly, eyes slowly blinking open, he’s already committed this day to remaining horizontal, and nothing nobody can do will stop him. He rolls onto his side, enjoying the warmth of the duvet, knowing he won’t have to brace the cold air of his room anytime soon, fishing his phone out from under his pillow. He unlocks it, unsure where to start first. He could catch up on his Youtube subs, or finally texting his friends back, or read the book he downloaded weeks ago. But he settles on endlessly scrolling down his Instagram explore page. 

As much as he loves spending time with his members, Youngjae does know how to truly appreciate a duvet day. Spending hours on end switching between his phone and lightly napping, watching the sunlight change colour as it trickles in through his mostly closed blinds, maybe standing up for the first time at 6pm. Mark and BamBam enjoy laying in, but Youngjae has turned it into a fine art. 

He knows the others sometimes worry about him, as his days in bed usually coincide with his bad days. They open his door to peek their heads round, saying they're “just checking” on him, Youngjae usually grunts in response, the tone of “Yes I’m still alive, please go away”, and they usually do. 

He can't remember falling asleep again, but he found himself waking up, which was enough proof he needed to know he in fact, did. He could smell somebody cooking, and he pondered getting up to eat but decided he enjoyed the warmth and solitude of his bed too much in that moment. Just peacefully existing. 

Youngjae often thinks of mid afternoons as time that doesn't quite exist. A liminal space between what could've been a productive morning, and what may turn into an exciting evening. The time before the sun begins to shy away out of the sky.

He hears his bedroom door open, Youngjae awaits a question, but the person doesn't speak. He shuffles under the covers and peers over to his door to see Jaebeom. Youngjae can’t read his expression as he stands there, almost expectantly. He shifts in bed to sit upright, looking at Jaebeom properly, “Yes?” Youngjae prompts.

“You haven’t eaten today” Jaebeom sounds somewhere between concerned and angry. Youngjae tuts as his response as he lets his head fall back to meet his pillow. He expected Jaebeom to leave, but there was no movement.

“I’m not in the mood” Youngjae tries as his second response, hopefully enough to satisfy the elder. He grabs his phone and readjusts under the covers to make a point of not being interested. A few seconds of nothing pass by until Youngjae hears Jaebeom’s footsteps pad across the carpet, and the mattress dips in the corner where he imagines Jaebeom sat. 

Jeabeom cleared his throat, “Youngj-”

“Please, Jaebeom. Don’t do this today,” Youngjae paused, “I’m fine, I promise, I’ll get up later. Just not now.” He pleaded, staring at his bedroom wall, not moving to look at Jaebeom. Youngjae wasn’t sad or anything today, he just couldn’t bear the thought of being around 6 men, who chose to spend their day off, noisily. 

Jaebeom hummed. “I’m giving you an hour, and then I’m back, and I’ll drag you out of bed if I have to.” A joking lilt perforated his stern tone, causing Youngjae’s mouth to twitch into a small smile. He felt Jaebeom place his hand over a duvet covered leg, giving a reassuring squeeze. With that, he was gone, closing the door behind him. 

Youngjae was thankful for his members being concerned, but this was just something he did. The others questioned how he could so happily spend his free time doing nothing, but Youngjae found that doing so much in such a short amount of time, he needed to do the exact opposite to recharge. 

Youngjae rolled onto his back, and stared at his ceiling for a few seconds before closing his eyes, sighing, maybe he had time to squish one more nap in.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by my own behaviour when i was in my final year of uni n my flatmates used to bring me cups of tea


End file.
